Together Again (Book 1)
by Goku's Mistress 26
Summary: Goku and Akari have been best friend since they were 4 until one day a strange creature kidnaps her. They have missed each other on the city street, but are reunited when Goku goes to a club. WARNING: THIS CONTAINS LEMONS IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF THEN DON'T READ!
1. Prologue

**Prologue : The Saiyan's Daughter is Born**

* * *

 **This is Book 1. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

He meditated one morning clearing his head of any stress. His wife was cleaning around the house.

"Miwa," he said, " you shouldn't be cleaning. You should be in bed."

"Sasuke, it drives me insane to be in bed all day when there is so much to be done," she complained.

"Darling, the baby will come soon, but in the mean time you have to keep this beautiful flower safe."

"OK," she smiled. "For the baby."

"For the baby."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Miwa, what is the matter?"

"The baby...IT'S COMING!"

"Mags! Mag! Mags! It's time!" Sasuke screamed.

The old woman rushed over to Miwa and took her to their bedroom.

 _~Time Skip~_

After 9 hours of labor and fortune telling of the baby's future, there she held a beautiful baby girl. She had bright green eyes, little fuzzy black hair, and beautiful tan skin.

"Darling, she is beautiful!" Sasuke said kissing his wife on the cheek.

"What shall we name her?"

He thought for a moment and looked at the child. He saw her bright green eyes glimmer in the sunlight and thought of the perfect name.

"How about...Akari?"

"Akari?"

"Yes, look at her eyes, they glimmer and so will she when she grows older."

"Yes, yes. I see."

"Welcome to the world, Akari," Sasuke said with pride.


	2. Chapter 1: Taken

**Chapter 1: Taken**

 _~At age 4~_

Akari and Goku played in the meadow by the big pond. It was a beautiful spring day. The warm sun and the wind blowing.

"Can't catch me Goku!" Akari teased.

"Bet I can!"

Akari and Goku were playing tag and didn't know that they were being spied on.

"You thought I would never find your precious flower huh Sasuke, but you are dead wrong," the man chuckled.

"Goku, wait!" she said stopping to a halt.

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling we are being watched," she said.

Goku looked at his surroundings and saw something in the trees.

"Akari, look!" Goku pointed to the tree.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but we should probably go to your house."

"OK," she said as they both walked away.

The man spread his wings and flew towards the children. Goku looked behind him and saw that this _man_ was heading towards them.

"Akari look out!" Goku said pushing her out of the way.

The man missed and circled around.

"RUN!" Akari yelled.

 _~At Akari's House~_

Mags was in the living room looking into the future when Sasuke came in.

"Hello, Mags," he said.

"Sasuke, you have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"I sense danger."

"Don't be a fool!"

"No, Sasuke, _you_ are the fool! You should of let Akari discover her powers so she could be trained and protect herself for dangers I sense!"

"What danger?"

"The man of black wings comes for your daughter for revenge."

"Kadeem," he said to himself.

Sasuke ran out the door into the woods where he saw the kids running in fear.

"Akari! Goku! Over here!"

The kids ran towards him, but the man grabbed Akari and took off.

"Akari!" Sasuke called.

"Daddy! Help me!" she screamed.

Sasuke grabbed an ax and threw it at the man and hit his wing.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed in pain.

Goku climbed the tree and jumped on the man's back.

"Let...my best friend...go!" Goku struggled to free Akari.

"Goku! Help me!"

The man punched Goku of and flew away into the day.

"Goku! Daddy! Help me!"

"Akari!" Sasuke ran to keep up with his only daughter.

"Akari, we're coming!" Goku called.

But she was gone.

"No, Akari!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chen. I tried my best," Goku apologized.

"It's not your fault, Goku. You tried your best."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Find her."

Back at the house Sasuke broke the news to his wife and soothsayer.

Miwa began to cry at the news, "My baby! Why my sweet little baby!?"

"I told you, Sasuke."

"I know. I'm sorry Mags. Do you know where she is?"

"Do I look like a GPS? I do not know."

Later that day, Goku looked out his window and vowed that he won't stop searching for her.

"I promise Akari, I will find you even if it takes me a million year. Even if it kills me! I will find you no matter what because I...I...I love you."

Goku went to sleep and dreamed of the nightmares of today.

* * *

 ** _Hoped you guys liked it._**


	3. Chapter 2: Is It You?

**Chapter 2: Is It You?**

 ** _~A few years later~_**

Goku walked the streets of the city. He decided to stop for a little break at the cafe. He sat at a table near the stage where a girl with midnight hair came up onto the stage and sat at the piano.

She spoke into the mic, "Hi everyone. This song is about what it like for me when I was a little girl when I was kidnapped. Hope you all like it."

 _ **Shed Some Light on Me**_

 _(Plays piano)_

 _*In the meadow  
where we used to play  
the memories of how we lost our way  
In a flash you were gone and  
Darkness all around me_

 _(Violin plays w/ piano)_

 _I've waited so long for you  
to rescue me  
So forgive me if I seem so  
distant than I was before  
Just promise me you won't leave me again_

 _I've been away from home too long so come  
and bring me home  
Bring me towards the light  
I'm tired of only seeing darkness  
Come shed some light on me_

 _(Cello plays w/ piano and violin)_

 _I've been scared and alone  
I was in the hands of a stranger  
Who only was seeking revenge  
I broke free and again was thinking about you_

 _I've been away from home too long so come  
and bring me home  
Bring me towards the light  
I'm tired of only seeing darkness  
Come shed some light on me_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh (Ah, ah, ah, ah)_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

 _Everytime I close my eyes  
All I see is your face! (Ah, ah, ah)  
I can't get you out of my mind!  
You keep haunting me (Oh, oh, oh)  
In my dreams, I dream that we never  
apart from each other_

 _I've been away from home too long so come  
and bring me home  
Bring me towards the light  
I'm tired of only seeing darkness  
Come shed some light on me_

 _(Cello and violin die)_

 _I wish we could be at the meadow  
where we belong  
I've been searching and never gave up on you  
Because you are my one best friend*_

There was a round of applause and Goku knew who she was. As she got off the stage, Goku walked over to her and spoke," Akari?"

She turned around and gasped in realization, "Goku? Is it truly you?"

"Yep," Goku laughed.

She hugged him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Great song."

"You really think so?"

"Yep!" Goku smiled.

"Thanks. So why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that. How come you didn't come home?"

"I don't know. I guess because that was were Kadeem would search if I ran away there."

"Oh...um...Akari you don't mind if we...you know hung out...like we use to?"

"Sure, I can't turn down a day with you."

Goku gave Akari a huge smile making her smile back.


	4. Chapter 3: Good Enough

**Chapter 3: Good Enough**

 **Hope you like this chapter. Song fic. I own nothing but my character Akari.**

Akari unlocked the door to her apartment. Goku walked inside after she did and closed the door.

"This is your place?" Goku asked looking at the nice apartment.

"Yep," Akari said. "You like?"

"Sure do! So how much does music get you?"

"Around 1,000 to 2,000."

"WOW! So how come you live in an apartment here instead of getting yourself a house like Bulma?"

"I don't know, Goku, maybe because I get lonely."

"I'm here for you."

"So how did you find me?" Akari asked.

"Well, I got tired so I thought I'd go and check out the performers if they're any good and I saw you up on that stage singing your heart out," Goku smiled his hand behind his head. "You were the best singer up there!"

"Oh stop," Akari blushed. "There are much better singers than me."

"I'm not so sure of that."

"Really? How come?"

"Because when we were little, I only wanted to here you sing me to sleep because you are an angel."

"I remember that. I would sing us to sleep."

"Yep!"

"I wish I could go back to when we were children."

"Me too. You missed out on a lot of it. It wasn't your fault."

"I know," she sighed.

"Can you sing for me?"

"Sure, anything for you, Goku," she smiled.

She went to her piano and began to play.

 ** _Good Enough by Evanescence_** ****

 ** _*Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you_**

 _ **Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.**_

Goku smiled at her voice. He loved how it sound!

 _ **Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
I can't breathe but I feel...**_

'Is this a song about how she feels for me?' Goku wondered.

 _ **Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.**_

'Do I really make her feel like that?' Goku thought to himself.

 _ **Drink up sweet decadence.  
I can't say no to you,  
And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you.**_

'Really?' Goku thought devilishly.

 _ **Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.  
Can't believe that I feel...**_

'God! I love her!' Goku smiled.

 _ **Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.**_

 _ **And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?**_

'Yes, you are.'

 _ **So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.***_

"Good," Goku said.

He leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
